Un destino diferente
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Unos ojos que eran parecidos a los suyos, pero no eran iguales… y una 'mueca', que podía hacerlo sentir seguro una vez más. Este fic participa en el Reto #1: Drabble. del grupo "Caldo de Toothcup para el alma".


**Resumen: **Unos ojos que eran parecidos a los suyos, pero no eran iguales… y una 'mueca', que podía hacerlo sentir seguro una vez mas.

**Serie: **How to train your dragon.

**Pareja: **Hiccup-Toothless.

**Género: **Amistad.

**Clasificación: **T.

**Advertencia: **AU.

**Capítulos: **Drabble.

**Palabras: **500.

**Notas:** Este fic participa enel _Reto #1: Drabble._ del grupo "Caldo de Toothcup para el alma".

**Fecha: **30/08/2014.

**Beta Reader: **

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a HTTYD pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamsWorks.

* * *

**Un destino diferente.**

Podía recordarlo, como si no hubieran pasado más de unos días de todo aquello.

Podía recordar como la calma y la tranquilidad, habían sido rotas, y como el cálido cobijo de sus primeros tiempos de vida…, muy pronto se vio asechado por crueles y despiadadas personas.

El fuerte rugido retumbó en el lugar, seguido de múltiples y leves quejidos de lamento, ante una caída inevitable y dolorosa.

El rojo corriendo sobre las rocas, las hojas resecas de un nido desecho. El miedo, el sufrimiento, la ira… la soledad, y la tristeza.

Era pequeño, se lo había dicho muchas veces, pequeño… él y sus hermanos. Pero aun así lo bastante peligrosos como para herir a varios de esos seres. Aunque eso no calmaba la culpa, y la sensación de abandono que cada vez calaba más hondo en su interior.

Solo él sobrevivió a aquel ataque a los nidales… Solo él. Y lo sabía más que bien, pues por más que lloró y llamó por alguien, nadie vino en su ayuda. Nadie se acercó a cobijarlo cuando tuvo frio, ni a asegurarse de que su estomago estuviera lleno.

Lloró por días y noches, gorjeó intentando darse ánimos… pero por mucho que quiso, no tenía el mismo efecto que cuando su madre lo hacía.

Aun no había aprendido a volar, era lo suficientemente pequeño como para no elevarse más de unos centímetros, y además estaba herido. Y un dragón herido –y tan pequeño– era un blanco verdaderamente fácil.

—Hey, compañero… Aun no es tiempo de volar, deja tus pies y tu cabeza en tierra, Toothless.

La voz suave, alegre… amable. Lo trajo de vuelta a la 'tierra', a la realidad de estar parado sobre sus cuatro patas y caminar al ritmo de aquel ser, que no era un dragón, pero que era suyo también.

"Hiccup" Había oído, aun cuando no estaba muy seguro de estar muerto o no. Pero fue esa mueca extraña, esa 'sonrisa' que aquel ser le dedicaba, lo que le hizo sentirse protegido y seguro otra vez.

No fue más que un polizón, siendo alimentado a escondidas, y llevado luego a donde pudiera estar a salvo de miradas indiscretas, mientras curaba y crecía.

Si Hiccup, su humano, su jinete… su amigo, no hubiera ido contra todo lo que su pueblo le había inculcado, él no estaría allí en esos momentos.

—¡Tooth! ¿Qué te parece? Es mejor que la anterior, ¿no es verdad?

'Tooth', 'Toothless', como llenaba su cuerpo de energía escucharlo decir su nombre.

Asintió, sin importarle el diseño o el simple color de la nueva 'cola' para él. Asintió, solo de ver la felicidad en el rostro de su compañero… asintió, porque lo único que le importaba es que ya salieran a volar, tal y como Hiccup le había enseñado la primera vez.

Porque él no era simplemente el último dragón NightFury, que no podía volar… Solamente que, su destino era inmensamente diferente al de cualquier otro dragón.

El destino de volar acompañado de Hiccup.

Ese era su destino.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Estoy quemando cartuchos de viejas ideas… y la verdad que no tengo ningún remordimiento.

Esta historia es –como bien dije más arriba– un AU. Toothless bebé es encontrado por un Hiccup pequeño, casi cuando el dragón estaba muriendo.

Hicc se convirtió en su cuidador y protector, al menos hasta que Toothless fue lo suficientemente fuerte para voltear las cosas.

Creo que hasta aquí da mi cabeza…

Ya saben, si les gusto… y si no también. Háganmelo saber.

Besos.


End file.
